


Just a Day at the Bank

by Moon_for_moon



Series: Coldflash Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banks - Freeform, Cffall19, ColdFlash Week 2019, Day One Different first meeting, Different First Meeting AU, M/M, Robbery, Seduction, Shy!Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_for_moon/pseuds/Moon_for_moon
Summary: Barry loves his job! Working for Central City’s biggest and richest bank truly is a dream come true. Plus! There’s never been a successful robbery to this day.Enter Leo Wynter, aka, Leonard Snart..





	Just a Day at the Bank

**Author's Note:**

> CFFALL19!!!! DAY ONE!!! 
> 
> I’m not writing a story for every day. I have, however, created a collage, that I will be posting on tumblr (@moon-for-moon).

Barry hated Wednesdays. It was that type of day, too far into the week to still have energy but too far from the weekend to be excited. Overall just boring and terrible. 

A knock on his door pulled him from his computer screen. Barry looked up at the man standing by his door and gave a polite smile. 

"Mister Wynter, I presume?" 

The man nodded. "I have an appointment for-" 

"-finance check." Barry finished for him, taping a few times on the keyboard to pull open the appointment chart. He only had an hour before six o'clock rolled around and he was relieved of his duties. This was his last task of the day. 

Barry loved his job. Truly, he did. His favorite part was the interactions he didn't have to deal with. Working at Central City's biggest bank had its perks, but having to explain to a seventh-eight year old woman that she could not simply retract more money than what was in her account was something he was happy was not in his line of work. 

Normally. 

This particular client had asked for Barry personally and insisted the meeting take place in Barry's office. Which sucked. But the man was worth several millions from what he’d heard and Barry would be damned if he let such a precious amount of money go to another bank. 

And so he'd accepted his boss' "request" and taken on mister Wynter's case in the hopes of convincing him to install his money in their vault. 

It wasn't the worst thing. He'd seen Wynter's profil and immediately been struck by those deep blue eyes and that strong jaw. Exactly his type. And Barry wasn't above using a little flirting.. as part of the job of course! 

"Please." Barry continued, gesturing to the chair on the other side of his desk. "Take a seat, make yourself comfortable. Would you like anything? Coffee, water, tea?"

The man sat down and elegantly crossed his legs over one another. Gosh, he was even more stunning in person. He politely answered with a nod. " A coffee would be nice." 

Barry left the room and took a deep breath once he arrived outside. He could do this. It was just on meeting with a.. fucking model.. but he could do this. 

He returned a minute later with the beverage. He thought he saw Wynter quickly shift in his seat, as if he'd just sat back down but didn't wonder any further. 

He sat got back in his chair and cracked his knuckles. "So, let's get started. I've only got a few questions for you and we can.." Crap. How was he going to finish that sentence? 

He dragged the "a" out while awkwardly searching for an end to his sentence. "..get started." 

Fuck! He'd said "get started" twice! Maybe his client hadn't noticed. Act naturel, Barry! 

He cleared his throat and glanced at Mister Wynter. The man was smiling teasingly, as if he could see into Barry's mind and found his awkwardness somewhat entertaining. 

Barry forced himself to go back to his computer and not get agitated. He wasn't used to having to interact with people business-wise. At least computers didn't intimidate him. 

Wait, intimidate? No! Barry wasn't intimidated! Not at all. This was a completely normal interaction between two grown and mature adults. Barry was not intimidated. 

"Date of birth?" 

"June second, nineteen-seventy-two.” 

Checked out. Same as on the profil. 

"Full name?" 

"Leo Wynter." 

"Marital status?" 

"Single as ever." Wynter answered, a coy smile on his lips. 

Barry nodded and stored the information for later.. as part of the job. Obviously. 

They went back and forth with questions and answers for a few minutes. Wynter kept glancing around, as if mapping out every inch of the room and memorizing all the details. 

Barry stayed focused on his task. He also had the habit of looking around when entering a foreign room. Who didn’t? 

"So our bank's profit has only been climbing for the past twenty years. The debt is close to null and has been stable for decades. We offer augmentations of ten percent every five years, which over time, adds up and can offer up to thousands of.." 

His voice trailed. Wynter's eyes seemed to constantly be being pulled away from him and towards the room. Silence stretched through the it for about ten seconds before his client's attention snapped back to him. 

"Hmm? Yes. Augmentations of ten percent ever five years which add up over time and offer up to thousands of. Don't worry. I've been listening." 

Barry couldn't help back the little smile that pulled at his lips. "I can see that.” He said while nodding. "Do you find my office that distracting?" He asked jokingly. 

"What can I say? You have good taste." His client replied cooly. Wait, had he just winked? Barry wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him. 

He stumbled over his words, a warm feeling flowing through his core at the compliment. "Oh, Iris helped me with the decorating." 

Wynter's eyebrows perked up at the name. "Iris.. what a lovely name. Girlfriend?" 

"God, no!" Barry exclaimed, quickly attempting to clear that up. "She's my foster sister and she's engaged and I'm not really that into.." 

Okay. Too much information. 

"..women.." he breathed out. Oh, this was falling apart faster than a sand castle too close to the sea. His boss was going to kill him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just.." 

Barry awkwardly cleared his throat and started tipping gibberish into his computer way too fast for it to be even remotely close to believable. His face felt like it was as red as Santa's suit. 

He set his hands on his lap and took a deep breath before looking back at Wynter, who didn't seem even slightly bothered by Barry's rambling. He was looking at him with some type of fondness in his expression. 

"I'm sorry. I don't usually have to talk to the clients. I just type in whatever I have to and keep to myself. This is an unusual situation for me." 

Wanted nodded calmly and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his legs spread just a little too wide for it to be unintentional. "Would you maybe be more comfortable over dinner?" 

FUUUUUCK!!!!! 

Barry's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't been expecting his unprofessional attitude to get him 'here'! 

"I.. yeah, yes. Yes!" Barry cleared his throat for the millionth time in the last hour. "Yes. I would probably be more comfortable over a cup of coffee.. if.. that's.. o-kay for you?" He asked shyly, cursing Wynter's beautiful and dominating eyes. 

"When do you get off?" 

Barry should have been ashamed of himself for his mind going directly to the dirtiest way to take that question. 

"What?" He asked articulately. His throat felt dry. 

"Work. I mean." Wynter smirked teasingly, as if knowing exactly where Barry’s mind had gone. "Although.. Feel free to answer what you please." 

Barry felt his cheeks burning with a bright blush. The under text was so obvious to both of them, maintaining a layer of professionalism was practically useless. They might as well have directly started talking about who was bringing the condoms. They were both clearly into whatever this was. Why not take it a step further and make this go a little faster? 

"Six." Barry said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I finish at six." 

Coffee ended up being dinner. Barry was shocked that they were able to get a table without a reservation. Wynter had simply whispered something in the receptionist’s ear and she’d just checked a book and led them to a ready made table. 

The evening was perfect. Talking, laughing, joking. 

“Sounds like your occupation is a little boring. I mean, sitting in an office all day? Not my thing.” 

"I love my job!" Barry exclaimed. "We have the best service, the best clients, and the best security! There's never been a successful robbery to this day." 

Wynter only smiled knowingly in response to that and sipped at his wine as Barry kept talking. 

Barry was a little tipsy when his date walked him back to his apartment, giggling and leaning heavily on the other man, who seemed just as drunk as he was. Only better at controlling his own feet. 

"Well," Barry waved at the building they were standing in front of, "this is my stop." He sighed. He didn't want this to end. It had been so much fun. 

"Thank you for all this." He said, finally. He looked up shyly, slightly sobering up as Wynter stared back at him, a tender expression on his face. "It was really fun.." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." 

Oh, that voice.. Barry could listen to it for hours. And that mouth.. Barry could just- 

He wasn't sure who moved first but when their lips connected, it didn't matter anymore. Barry wrapped his arms around Wynter's shoulders and pulled him closer, bathing in the smooth warmth that washed over him. 

Barry pulled away, breathless and flushed, a wide grin on his face. This ought to be fun. 

Barry let out a loud moan as he finished over himself. His partner crawled back up his body and placed a few open mouthed kisses over his neck as they both came down from the high. 

That had been.. incredible, hands down, best sex he'd ever had. Barry sighed pleasantly and cuddled up against Wynter's chest, letting the soft and warm feeling of skin to skin contact rock him towards sleep. 

"Do you have any days off coming up?" 

What? 

Barry groaned as he forced himself to stay awake just long enough to answer the strange question. "Next Tuesday.. why?” 

He didn’t know if Wynter answered. If he did, then Barry was already too asleep to hear it. He only the soft press of cool lips on his forehead before he let the tiredness take him. 

Len looked down at the sleeping man resting on his chest. This was.. unexpected. Guess they were in the "throw away the plan" part of the adventure now. Next Tuesday worked fine. He'd have to make a few calls and change a few details but everything would work out as planned. He softly kissed Barry's forehead again and let himself drift off as well. 

On Tuesday morning, Barry got a call from his boss. He tried to fight for his freedom but Mr. Singh was desperate. Cisco had called in sick and Barry was the only possible replacement. 

After five minutes of arguing, Barry got in his car and went to work. No interactions with clients at least. Just him, with his computer, in his office. Nice and calm. Nothing new. 

And explosion and the sound of screaming suddenly boomed outside. Barry froze. What was going on? His heart started pounding in his chest as his brain went to all the worst scenarios. One thing was for sure, he wasn’t going to wait for whatever was out there to get to him. 

He ran to the door but just as he was about to lock it, it was kicked open and three men wearing masks suddenly flooded into his office. 

"The hell are you doing here! It’s supposed to be empty!” 

Barry struggled as he was roughly grabbed by one of the men and dragged towards the main hall. He kicked out and trashed, desperate to get away, but the man was much bigger than him and kept his arms pinned and a gun to his head. As he was taken away he heard the two others speak. 

"Boss said the vault's right behind here. Let's get melting." 

Oh no! They were going to ruin his office! And then he'd have to move all his stuff and possibly get a new job! Damn it! 

He tripped and went sprawling to the floor next to the other hostages. 

"Don't move!" 

Everything was happening too fast for him to react. Several men and women, all faces covered, were patrolling between the immobile crowd, guns out and fingers on the trigger. 

The room was dead silent. Not a whisper, not a cry. Just silence. The tension was nearly unbearable. Everyone was laying on their stomach, head between their arms, eyes down. 

"I do apologize for ruining your day." A familiar voice drawled from somewhere a few yards away. "But don't worry. We'll be done shortly. No one plays the hero, no one gets hurt. Clear?" 

Barry couldn't breathe. The air was caught in his lungs. His heart broke as the man turned around and beautiful blue eyes scanned over the room. 

It had all been a play. Since the very beginning. Wynter had never planned on placing his money in their bank, he was only going to rob it! 

White rage poured over him. He had to dig his nails into his wrist to stop himself from lunging up and ripping Wynter's head off. If that was even his real name! 

He couldn't believe how easily he'd been used. He'd slept with the man for God's sake! And all this time, Wynter had probably been laughing his ass off as he watched Barry make a fool of himself. 

"You son of a bitch.." He breathed out under his breath. 

The man who’d taken him to the hall roughly grabbed his shoulder and before he knew it he was yanked up on his knees and a gun was being pressed to his head. "Got something to say, hero?" 

All of the robbers’ eyes turned to him. Including the icy blue ones. An unreadable expression passed over Wynter but it was gone before Barry could look into it any further. The mask was covering more of his face but Barry would recognize that cool look from a mile away. 

"No? Nothing?" 

Barry stayed silent, his eyes fixed on Wynter, glaring murderously. 

"I said..” He repeated slowly. “He’s a son of a bitch.” Oh he was going to get shot. But right now he couldn't care less. He spat out the insult still glaring at the man he'd let into his home, bed, and most intimate parts of his body. 

Murmurs of fear ran over the room but were quickly silenced with a single gunshot to the ceiling. Barry's breath hitched as Wynter approached, gun still in hand. 

He addressed his partner without taking his eyes off Barry. "I got it from here." 

The man nodded and walked a few steps away, going back to controlling the submissive crowd. 

Barry stared up defiantly at Wynter, forcing himself to remain calm even though he felt like screaming and crying. His honor was something he would not let this man take. 

"Up." 

Barry hated himself for obeying so easily. It reminded him of their night together. Firm words that he has followed all to eagerly. Slowly, he stood, keeping his hands balled into fists. 

Wynter circled around him and set his hand down around Barry's waist in what should have been an intimidating gesture but came off as vaguely protective. 

Barry was walked out of the main hall, noticing the interested looks he got from the other criminals and the threatening glares. Behind him, his coworkers exchanged worries looks and sad expressions. 

They entered an empty room and Wynter pulled a chair out, indicating for Barry to sit. 

Silence installed itself for a few seconds, Barry's eyes kept shifting from Wynter's to the gun. At last, the man pulled his mask off and exposed his face. 

"You said you wouldn't be here today." 

The tone sounded mildly annoyed but mostly disappointed. 

"Well if I'd known what tHE FUCK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE CALLED IN SICK!!!" Barry screamed, momentarily forgetting his lack of power and control over the situation. 

He was hurt, deeply. And he planned on making the other man know it. 

"You used me! It was all just a big joke!" 

Wynter had the audacity to fucking nod. "True. But it wasn't 'all' a joke. The date, that wasn't planned, neither was our night. Or moving my heist to accommodate your schedule.” 

“You're gonna go to jail. You know that right? I’ve seen your face. I could identify you.” Waw, Barry really needed to shut up and stop giving the man with a gun a reason to kill him. 

"Unlikely. My heists never fail. Every detail is always planned down to the second. Nothing ever goes wrong. Now if you'd let me explain." 

Barry didn't answer and kept his stare on the weapon. 

"My name is Leonard Snart. And you, Barry Allen, are not going to stop me from taking what I want." 

Every muscle in Barry's body tensed with adrenaline as he waited for the perfect moment. "Yes." He whispered silently. Snart had set the gun down. 

Now. 

"I am." 

And he lunged forward.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! 
> 
> I’ve imagined what happens after this so I maaaay write a continuation but nothing is promised. 
> 
> As always, comments make my day and help me through life. So if there’s anythinh you want to share, please tell me.


End file.
